


Fight for It

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Battle, Gladiators, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, giant scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones fights to save Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the buckleup_meme, posted here: http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/5309.html?thread=277949#t277949

"Silence!"

Bones reeled as a fist smashed into his jaw. He gasped, dropping to his knees, dragging a hand over his split lip. Jim was on his back on the floor beside him, barely holding onto consciousness. He moaned, rolling his head on cold stone as he struggled to breathe.

"We will free you when you defeat the Natspar," the huge alien over them roared. Two of the guards crouched, reaching for Jim's arms to haul him to his feet.

"No! Wait!" Bones rasped out, straightening. "Wait. Take me instead," he choked. "Please. You've done enough to him. He'll die." The alien regarded him for a moment before a huge leer split his face.

"A healer murder a beast?" he guffawed. "That will surely be a show! Dress him for combat!" Bones was grasped viciously under his arms and drawn to his feet. Bones did his best to ignore Jim's pained shouts for him as he was escorted away from the torture chamber.

His mind was a white fuzz of sound as the guards methodically stripped him and redressed him in what passed as the warrior's get-up on this planet. They handed him a sword that was almost too heavy for him. He could use it for a few strokes before getting tired. Hopefully adrenaline would push that further. No shield, then, he realised as he was shoved unceremoniously into blinding sunlight. Sand crunched under his bare feet as he staggered into a giant arena, the broadsword hanging heavy in his grip.

Cheers, jeers, and bellows rang out above him in a furous cacophany of noise. He squinted as his eyes adjusted, and saw he was surrounded by grandstands full of the alien race, shouting for blood. He didn't have any more time to think, however, as a loud, metallic clicking drew his attention to a door creaking open at the far side of the arena. He gripped the sword, glad there was at least tape around it to prevent slipping as he sweated.

The monster that exited the door was unlike anything Bones had ever seen before. The sound of the crowds faded as he stared at the giant, six-legged scorpion-like slimey creature crawling towards him at a pace that was anything but slow.

He couldn't run, there was nowhere to run. The walls were high enough to keep the monster at bay, which meant no climbing out. He had a sword that was shorter than the beast's tail spike. Teeth, Bones realised as he ran away from the beast's trampling feet. The thing had teeth. Huge, fucking teeth.

His feet slid in the sand and he went rolling to the ground. The monster shook the ground as it moved, and Bones scrambled out of the way of its feet as it snapped its drooling jaws at him. Spit dripped on him from the monster's mouth and he grimaced, glad that alien bodily fluids didn't phase him anymore. He kicked out, and caught the monster's sensative underside. It reared, and he stabbed at it with his sword. He just missed, the sword glancing off harder exoskeleton as the Natspar turned to charge him again. He twisted to his feet and crouched, trying to keep his heart from tearing as it tried to keep him moving.

The beast charged again, and Bones let out a roar as he swung with the huge blade. It dragged in the dust as he lifted it to smash the blade across the monster's face. The impact shook both his arms and he almost dropped the sword. The monster swerved, not expecting the blow, and recoiled to the far end of the arena, stomping its feet and watching Bones cautiously. Bones panted harshly as his hands spasmed around the grip of the sword. Dammit. The sword felt even heavier than it had before. He couldn't hold out much longer.

The Natspar charged again, roaring furiously an inhuman scream as it stampeded across the arena. Bones grunted as he leapt out of the way and slashed at the creature's legs, catching one side. The creature screeched as it went down, and explosive pain ripped through Bones' chest. He dropped to the ground, gripping his ribs. His hand came away bloody and he groaned. Don't think about it. The Natspar was down. He had to take his chance.

Later, he wouldn't really know how he got up and stuck his sword down the beast's throat. He did it, only impaling himself on one of the vicious teeth, and then passed out to the sound of Jim screaming his name.

\---

"Bones, Bones. Oh god, Bones, open your eyes."

He winced, feeling pain flare as he breathed. He managed to open his eyes. Jim leaned over him, face more worried than Bones ever remembered seeing. It probably had something to do with why Bones felt like the entire Enterprise sat on his chest. He couldn't breathe.

"Okay, you're okay," Jim murmured, cupping his face with his hands. "They're going to find an antidote for the poison. Don't leave me, Bones. Stay here."

"C-Can't breathe," Bones rasped. His body felt like it was on fire. Jim's hands slid over his face, wet with sweat. His probably.

"I know, I know," Jim whispered desperately. "Just hang on. Spock's working as fast as he can." He soothed burning hands through Bones' hair. One hand moved to Bones' chest. "Come on, breathe for me, Bones. You can do it."

"R-Rescued?" Bones wheezed, feeling the room spin deliriously.

"Yes, we were rescued," Jim breathed out, pushing Bones' hair back from his forehead. "Thanks to you. You bought Spock enough time to get us out. You gotta hang on, now, Bones. Who's gonna beat up a giant scorpion for me if you die?" Bones snorted weakly, lifting a hand. Jim caught it and held tight. Jim pressed his face to the back of Bones' hand with a broken whisper, "Oh Bones."

\---

The pain had dulled to a mild thrum when he next awoke, and he sucked in a huge lungful of air gratefully, the ache telling him exactly how close he had been to dying. He shifted, twisting his head to look at where he was. MedBay, obviously, by the lights and monitors hooked up to him. He grimaced as he tugged some of the leads free and struggled into a sitting position.

"Whoa, Bones, hang on there, buddy."

Jim's hands covered his and drew them away from the electrodes stuck to his skin. "I don't need these, Jim," Bones grumbled impatiently. "I'm awake."

"That much is obvious." The dizzy grin on Jim's face only cemented just how deadly the poison had been in his blood. Jim's face was pale, as if he had been the one lying on his deathbed. "How do you feel?"

"Like a ten ton scorpion just squished me," Bones muttered darkly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Jim's hand found his hair as well, tugging gently.

"That's because it did," Jim said reasonably. He sat on the mattress next to Bones, letting his hands roam the doctor's arms and back. "Almost lost you, there, Bones. What did I tell you about getting into Gladiator fights without me?" Jim pulled him close and touched a kiss to his dry lips. Bones could feel his lips tremble, belying his light words. "You didn't have to do that, Bones."

" 'course I did," Bones said roughly. "That thing would have killed you. You were barely conscious. And don't think I don't know what you were doing. Keeping their attention on you so they wouldn't rough me up. You obnoxious brat." Bones cupped the back of Jim's head affectionately. "Consider it a favour returned."

Jim huffed out an exhausted breath. "Never again," he said. "No more giant monsters for you. Though... I hate to say it, but you were so hot in that outfit." Bones boggled at him. Jim had the grace to look sheepish. "You were on med track, Bones. I didn't know you could fight."

"Of course I can fight," Bones said. "What, you think you're the only cadet who ever got into bar fights?" He blinked as the world spun, and groaned, laying back down. Jim followed, a worried expression on his face. "Never fought a giant scorpion before, though." Jim's hand on his chest was warm and reassuring. "Rather not do it again."

"I'd rather you not do it again either," Jim agreed. "But seeing you in that outfit again... I wouldn't mind that. Maybe I should make you chief of security with that skirt as the new uniform. How's that sound, Mr Scorpion Slayer?"

"Bite me," Bones growled good-naturedly. Jim leaned close and took Bones' earlobe between his teeth. Bones winced and slapped him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Nurse Chapel approached the bed with a gentle smile on her lips. "Captain, if you'll excuse me, I have to check a few things." Jim lay quiescently on the bed as Chapel started her examination, forcing Bones to take the medical procedure silently. He was just glad to feel soft biobed at his back and Jim alive in his arms.


End file.
